Grant
Grant is the griffon from Aeropolis, one of the kingdoms of the Enchanted Forest. Personality Grant believes that a warrior must be prepared to sacrifice their comrades if it means to accomplish a goal, and he praised Arcing for attacking without concerning himself with the hostage he had taken. He also believes that words are potent weapons in battle, and is considered a disgrace to Aeropolis due to his indiscriminate underhanded nature and use of deceit, and betrayal indiscriminately in battle and will even attack their own comrades. Grant cared deeply for his brother, whose name was his most said word. Before being sealed, he pleaded for his brother to help him. Skills He has the same skills as a normal griffon. Grant and his brother are well known for their prowess during their lifetime, so much to make others tremble in fear at the sight of them centuries after. The pair's reputation from acts such as leaving two kings on the brink of death, earned themselves the awareness of King Aspen, who considered the two such a threat even against several thousands warriors of the Alliance. After eating Tailed Beast flesh, he gained access to the Nine-Tails energy, resulting in him being able to enter both the first and second phase forms. The brothers wielded four of the five Sacred Tools of Thicket that they stole, all of which cost a large amount of energy: enough to kill normal beings before they can utilise the tools properly. Despite this, they were capable of using these weapons regularly and for long periods of time. This showed them to have very immense reserves of energy as their usage the Sacred Tools did not cause any fatal side effects, possible due to the fact they possess the Nine-Tails' energy. By combining the Crimson Gourd, the Golden Rope and the Seven Stars Sword, they can capture their opponent's spirit word soul and body, sealing them away for good. The Leaf Fan allows them to create any of the six basic elements. Family Tree Description Background After Aeropolis was able to seal Two-Tails, he and Gavin were part of a team that was assigned to capture the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, but the two were swallowed during the confrontation. However, they survived by eating the flesh of the beast, and thrashed inside the tailed beast's stomach for two weeks, eventually forcing the Nine-Tails to regurgitate them. Upon their escape, they both came out looking like miniature versions of the beast, due to having acquired a portion of the fox's energy. During a peace treaty ceremony between their kingdom and Thicket, the two brothers staged a coup d'état that left the two kings on the brink of death, being able to steal four of the five Sacred Tools of Thicket. For his crimes, he became one of the most notorious criminals in the history of all Enchanted Forest. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "The Brilliant Strategist", Gavin and Grant are revealed to be reincarnated and are sent to face the First Unit. In "Battlegrounds", he and his brother are confronted by Arcing. In "The Gold and Silver Brothers", irritated by Arcing's insolent tone, he retrieves the Seven Star Sword and with the Crimson Gourd undertalon, begins to battle the former. Switching opponents, Grant is able to sever and confine Glacier and Blaze's spirit words. After tossing the sword to his brother, Blaze is tricked into uttering his most said word, allowing Grant to seal him away. He then takes Glacier hostage and tries to make them surrender, but struck by a guided barrage, she manages to escape. Then, Grant seals Glacier despite her silence, before cursing Arcing in his confusion. Praising Arcing for discerning that the curse will activate even if he remains silent, Grant reiterates that deceit and betrayal were ideal tactics for warriors, but when called a disgrace, he becomes enraged at the delluded "pawn" of the queen of Evermist. However, just as Grant was about to seal him, Arcing's most said word changes whilst being absorbed, allowing him to escape unbeknown to the brothers. Knocked into Gavin from behind, Grant touches the Golden Rope, before being cursed by Arcing after he commandeers the other tools. Separated from one another, Grant fearfully requests his brother's help, yet as "Gavin" was his most used word, he is instead sucked into the confines of the gourd. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Inhabitants Category:Aeropolis Inhabitants Category:Griffons Category:Deceased Characters Category:Reincarnated Beings